


Adommy

by Raiinbowqueen



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiinbowqueen/pseuds/Raiinbowqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy just sat there and was thinking about what had happened last night.. He was confused about the kiss Adam had given him. He didn't know how to comprehend what had happened and why it happened.. His thoughts were interrupted by A knock at his door. "Who is it?" Tommy asked. "It's me Adam, I want to talk." Tommy got a little nervous and got up and answered the door. There stood Adam dressed in tight pants and his makeup was all done and his hair was pulled back. "Hey, what's up?" Adam asked. Tommy was in awe and hadn't realized Adam was talking to him because he was staring at Adam. "Tommy?" Tommy looked up at Adam confused. "What was that? Sorry." Tommy blushed embarrassed. "I said what's up?" Adam looked at tommy as their eyes met. There was a little tension. "Oh, not much just sitting here at home. Come in." Tommy moved aside so Adam could walk in. Adam walked in and was looking around and liked how Tommy's house looked. "So I came here to talk to you about last night." Tommy's heart dropped and his face turned hot. "Ok, well have a seat." Adam sat down and watched tommy. "Would you like something to drink?" Tommy asked. "Um. No thanks." Tommy sat down across from Adam and looked into his Safire eyes. "So.." Adam stared at tommy And noticed how nervous he was and how he was fidgeting in his seat. "So about last night, I know it wasn't planned and I know that your not gay. I was just interpreting the lyrics to the song and got carried away and I just wanted to apologise." Tommy looked at Adam and blushed. "It's ok." Adam smiled big and tommy was amazed at his beautiful smile. "Why is he so dam pretty? Why am I attracted to him!?" Thought tommy as he smiled back. "Ok then it's settled!" Adam smiled and got up. Tommy looked at him and smiled back. "Yeah." Adam looked at tommy and started walking towards the door. "Well I'm gonna go now it was nice having this talk. Thanks for understanding tommy." Adam smiled at tommy and opened the door. "See you tomorrow!" Adam walked out and tommy watched him go. Tommy sighed and looked back down. "What's going on with me?" Thought tommy. "Fuck, I'm just gonna sleep this off. It's over an done with." Tommy got up and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up the next morning and looked at his phone. He had 3 missed calls from Adam. "Shit!" Tommy sat up and called Adam back. "Hello." Adam answered. "Hi, did you call?" Tommy replied. "Yes. The band and I are gonna go out tonight. Wanna join us?" Asked Adam. "Um, yea sure what time?" Tommy looked at the time it was noon. "We were thinking 8ish? I can pick you up if you'd like." Adam really wanted to see tommy again. "Yea sure ill be ready by 8 then" said tommy. "Great! See you then." Said Adam and he hung up. Tommy was tired and decided to shower up and just get ready he liked to get ready ahead of time so he won't be running late... 8 came around and tommy was drinking a glass of his favorite wine to get the night started. He loved to drink wine. He loved to drink anything for that matter. He heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" He answered. He got up and answered the door. "Hey!" Said Adam as he hugged tommy. "Hi." Said tommy as he nervously hugged Adam back. "Are you ready?" Asked Adam. "Yea." Replied tommy. "Ok. Well let's go!" Smiled Adam as he lead the way to his car. Tommy followed. He was looking at Adam and couldn't help but think Adam looked really good tonight. He smelled of sweet roses mixed with a hint of lavender. He liked it. He got into Adams car and Adam sped off. "So were going to the club and I want you to be my drinking buddy." Adam looked at tommy waiting for a response. Tommy looked at Adam and smiled. "Ok. Just letting you know I love to drink!" Tommy smiled and looked at Adam as he turned to look at the road. "Oh. It's on!" Adam replied.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally arrived at the club and got off the car an walked inside. Tommy was amazed at all the lights then wondered to himself why he never came to this club. He was looking around till he saw the reason why. It was a gay club. He followed Adam throught the crowd to the bar. Adam ordered them some shots of tequila. Tommy looked around mesmerized by all the beautiful people. Adam tapped his shoulder and tommy turned around. Adam handed him a shot and they took it. The rest of the band had just arrived and tommy felt a little better. He went to go greet the others and he lost Adam. "Where's Adam?" Asked monte. "I don't know he was here just a second ago." Replied tommy. Then out of nowhere here comes Adam. Tommy looks at him and gets butterflies in his tummy. "Oh god." He says under his breathe. So they start drinking heavily and befor he even realizes it tommy is drunk beyond belief and he's dancing with Adam. Adam is drunk as well and he is all over tommy touching him everywhere and tommy likes it. He's hot and bothered so he asks Adam if they can leave. Adam agrees and they say goodbye to the rest of the band and head out to Tommy's. the whole way back to Tommy's was a blur tommy couldn't keep his eyes off adam. They pulled up to Tommy's house. Tommy looked at Adam. "Would you like to stay? Your really drunk and I don't want you to be driving." Adam looked at tommy and smiled. "Ok. Ill stay." They both got off and walked inside. Tommy sat down on the couch Adam sat right next to him. "Tonight was really fun." He told Adam. "Yea it was. I'm glad you came." Replied Adam. Tommy turned to look at Adam and he looked down at his lips an licked his. Adam was still smiling and was looking at tommy. Tommy was still looking at Adams lips and he wasn't realizing what he was doing until it was too late. Tommy pulled Adam into a kiss and Adam pulled tommy closer as they both kissed passionately. Tommy didn't care anymore. He liked Adam and he wanted to be with him. They kept kissing until Adam broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your not gay." Said Adam. Tommy just nodded and kissed Adam again this time he climbed on top of Adam straddling him. Adam liked it. He was so turned on by tommy. He had always had a small crush on him but never thought something like this would happen between them.


	4. Chapter 4

They kept kissing and then tommy stood up and grabbed Adams hand and lead him to his room. As soon as they got into the room tommy shut the door and pushed Adam onto his bed kissing his soft lips. Adam moaned softly into the kiss and tommy started undressing him. "Omg I can't beleive this is happening" thought Adam. Tommy was kissing down Adams chest and rubbing his crotch on Adams. Adam moaned and reached down to touch Tommy's crotch. Tommy moaned softly and took the rest of his clothes off. Adam looked into Tommy's eyes and turned tommy on his back and got in between his legs. "I like the top." He smirked and rubbed Tommy's cock firmly. Tommy looked up at him and moaned softly as he grabbed Adam by his waist. Adam then got on his hands and knees over tommy and gently slid Tommy's cock in his mouth and began to pleasure tommy. Tommy closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned. "Omg Adam this feels so good." Tommy opened his eyes and looked down at Adam and watched him suck his cock. "Mmm." Adam moaned. Adam then stood up and looked at tommy. "Wanna try it?" Tommy looked down at Adams crotch and his eyes widened. "Omg he's so huge!!!" Thought tommy. "Um, yeah." He said. He approached Adams crotch and gently grabbed his cock and looked at it. He was scared he was gonna do it wrong since he had never done it before. He gently slid it in his mouth and started sucking on it. Adam moaned and watched as Tommy's pretty little lips were wrapped around his huge cock. Tommy kept sucking and Adam became fully erect. Adam pulled his cock away from tommy. "Do you have a condom?" He asked. Tommy nodded and went to his dresser to get one. He got one and handed it to Adam. Adam smiled and opened it and started putting it on. Tommy looked at Adam nervously. "I've never done this before. Will it hurt?" Adam looked at tommy and smiled softly. "I'll be gentle, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy laid back down on his bed and watched Adam as he climbed on top of him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tommy looked at Adam. "I wanna do this. I really like you Adam." Adam grabbed some lube and put some on the condom and on tommy. He then rubbed it in and gently slid it in and tommy moaned and closed his eyes. Adam kept sliding it in and gently worked it in. "Dam. Your so tight" Adam started thrusting gently into tommy and tommy kept moaning. Adam started to go in deeper and tommy moaned louder and louder the deeper Adam went in. "Holy fucking shit this hurts!" Tommy whimpered and looked at Adam. Adam kept thrusting and started going faster. Tommy moaned Adams name and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Omg Adam your so amazing. FUCK!!" Adam smirked and kept thrusting going faster and deeper. Tommy looked into his eyes moaning and whimpering. Adam felt like he was about to explode. He moaned and looked back into Tommy's eyes. "I'm gonna cum!" Adam almost screamed it. Tommy felt his body climaxing and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He reached down and rubbed his cock and came all over his stomache and Adam came shortly after. Tommy looked at Adam who was trying to catch his breathe and was cleaning himself. "Adam?" Tommy started cleaning himself. "Yes?" Adam replied and looked at him. "Would you mind if no one knew about this?" Tommy looked at Adam worried. Adam looked a little hurt. "Don't worry I won't say a word." Adam looked down and sat at the edge of the bed. Tommy looked at Adam. "Let's go to bed." Adam nodded and lied down next to tommy. He was confused. He thought tommy really liked him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy woke up to arms wrapped around him. He sat up and looked at who was laying next to him. When he saw who it was he freaked out. "Holy shit!" He got up and realized he was naked and sore! His eyes widened. "Omg what the fuck happened last night!" He thought to himself trying not to wake Adam up. Adam stirred in his sleep. Tommy quickly went into his bathroom shut the door and turned the shower on. "Fuck. Why the fuck did this happen?!" Tommy was talking to himself. Then he heard the bathroom door open and he saw Adam walking towards him. "Room for one more?" Adam smiled softly. Tommy looked at him and nodded silently. He moved over a tad to let Adam come in. Adam looked at tommy and he could tell something was wrong. "Are you ok? You seem worried." Adam looked at tommy concerned and started to rub Tommy's shoulders to try and relax him. Tommy just stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say. "Tommy if your worried about last night, don't. I won't say anything to anyone. We were drunk and one thing led to another. It won't happen again. I promise." Tommy turned to look at Adam and looked up into his eyes. "That's the thing. I want it to happen again. I really like you Adam. I'm just scared to come out. I'm not ready. Your the first an only guy I've ever been attracted to and I don't know how to react to it. This is all so brand new to me and I'm scared." Adam looked at tommy and smiled softly. "No one has to know. It'll be our little secret. And when your ready you can come out on your own. There's no pressure." Tommy smiled and hugged Adam. "Your so amazing."


	7. Chapter 7

They finished showering up and got dressed. Tommy liked having Adam around. It was nice. Tommy didn't feel nervous or awkward around Adam anymore. Instead he felt a sense of happiness and warmth. He and Adam spent the rest of the afternoon together until Adam decided he had to go home. Adam had left and tommy was once again all alone in his house with nothing to do. He decided to practice the songs for the show they had in a couple of days. He was playing his bass when his phone rang. It was Adam. Tommy smiled and answered. "Hello?" Tommy felt butterflies in his tummy and his heart was racing. "Hey! Um. I was calling to see if you wanted to come over to my place tonight and have a movie night with me?" Tommy wanted to see Adam again. "Yea, sure what time do you want me to come over." Tommy's heart was beating fast and he loved to hear Adams voice so close to his ear. "How about in 20 min?" Tommy was smiling and blushing. "Ok! Ill be over in 20!" They both hung up and tommy ran to his room to pack his pjs and his necessities that he needed. He quickly packed everything up in a bag and ran out the door to his car. He was so anxious to see Adam again. When Adam left all tommy could do was think of him and how he smelled, tasted, felt inside of him. All of these thoughts were in his head and he felt like he was falling. "Omg I think I'm falling for him!" Tommy was thinking out loud and for the first time he didn't care if he was falling in love fast because he knew that Adam knows who and what he wants. He sped off and headed to Adams house. He was falling in love and he didn't care because he knew that for some reason Adam was someone he wanted to be with for a very long time. The only thing was, was that he didn't know if he wanted to come out to his family or his fans just yet. He really had a lot of thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy finally arrived at Adams. He got off and walked to the front door. He quickly fixed himself and knocked. He waited anxiously. Adam came and answered the door. "Hi." Adam smiled. "Hi." Tommy smiled and looked at Adam. "Come in." Tommy walked in and looked around. "Just make yourself at home." Adam was watching tommy and saw that he brought his bass. "You brought your bass?" Tommy looked down at his bass and nodded. "Yea." He smiled. "You can put your stuff in my room and we can start watching these movies." Tommy led tommy to his room. Tommy silently followed. He looked at all the pictures Adam had hanging on the walls. Adam led tommy into a huge room the walls were painted white with a hint of light blue. The sheets were white. There were pictures hanging on the walls. Tommy set his stuff down and looked at Adam. "You like my room?" SmiledAdam. Tommy nodded. "Yea it's really awesome." "Ok. Well shall we go watch these movies?" Adam walked out to the livingroom and went to put a movie on. Tommy followed and sat down on the couch. Adam joined him. Tommy looked at him and kissed his cheek and held his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam blushed and held Tommy's hand as they watched the movie. Tommy snuggled closer to Adam. Adam was happy that tommy was so close but at the same time he was so confused. He didn't want to lead tommy on. He didn't want to have a relationship with someone who was still in. Tommy looked up at Adam and noticed Adam was in deep thought and sat up and gave Adam a deep passionate kiss. Adam kissed back. Tommy pulled away slowly and looked at Adam in the eyes. "I've made a decision." Adam looked at Tommy confused. "A decision?" Tommy nodded. "On what?" Tommy smiled. "Well I was thinking that when we go on tour we can incorporate a kiss or something into the performance and see how the crowd reacts." Adam looked at tommy. "That's a good idea." Adam smiled and looked at tommy. "If that's how you want to come out then I'm all for it." Tommy's smiled faded. "We'll I'm not gonna come out completely. I just want to do it and when I become comfortable enough ill come out completely and then we can be together publicly." Adam just nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. It was almost over and Adam was hurt. It was like tommy was rejecting him but at the same time leading him on. He didn't know if he should've agreed to this but he really liked tommy and he felt like he should at least give it a try. The movie ended and Adam stood up and stretched. "Oh dear I'm so tired. We have rehearsals tomorrow I think ima head to bed." Tommy stood up as well. "Can I stay with you?" Adam looked at tommy and he couldn't just say no. So he nodded and led tommy to his room. Tommy changed into his pjs and Adam just got buttnaked. Tommy looked at Adam. "What are you doing?" Adam laughed. "I sleep naked." Tommy smiled. "Oh. Ok." They both laid down and tommy pulled Adam closer and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy woke the next day. Adam was nowhere to be found. There was a letter left on the fridge. "Went to get something to eat. Be back shortly - Adam" tommy decided to shower up and wait for Adam to come home. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Adam call out his name. "I'm in here!" He called out. Adam walked in dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket, tight black skinny jeans, and boots. He was looking so good. Tommy could feel the urge to touch Adam again like they did that night. "Someone's getting excited to see me." Adam giggled and looked down at Tommy's crotch. Tommy blushed and went to change. "Sorry. You just look really good today." Adam smiled. I brought breakfast. When your ready I'm going to be in the kitchen. He left tommy alone in the room. Tommy finished dressing up and went into the kitchen. "Hey." Adam turned and smiled. "Hi." Tommy smiled and sat next to Adam. "Yum. This all looks good." Adam smiled bigger. "Eat what you want." Tommy started eating while Adam was finishing up his coffee. He stood up and went to sit in the livingroom tommy was still eating and he was so hungry. He felt like Adam was acting weird towards him. He finished eating an joined Adam in the livingroom. He went and straddled Adam. "Hey gorgeous." Tommy smiled. Adam looked at him and bit his lip. "Hi." He smirked. He knew he shouldn't lead tommy on like this but tommy was so pretty and he really wanted tommy right now. Tommy leaned in and kissed Adam. Adam kissed back but pulled away. "Ugh. It's time to go rehearse." Tommy looked at the time and sighed. "Damn it!" He got off of Adam and went to put his shoes on. Adam sat up and adjusted his clothes and hair. Tommy came back with his bass. I'm ready. Adam smiled and they both headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Rehearsals were over and everyone was exhausted they all had a long day and had to start touring the next day. Adam hasn't really talke to tommy all day that day and tommy was a bit concerned. He wondered if he had done something to make Adam stay distant. He walked up to Adam. "Hey. Why so quiet?" Adam looked at tommy. "Idk. Just trying to work and get everything right before we start touring." Tommy nodded and walked away. Adam felt bad he knew tommy was catching on and he didn't want to hurt Tommy's feelings so he told the band he wanted to rehearse one more song before they left. So everyone agreed and got into their positions. Adam started singing. "There he goes my baby walks so slow, SEXUAL! Tic tac toe yeah I know we both know it isn't time. But would you be m-mine?" Adam got closer to tommy and looked him in the eyes and kissed tommy for a short moment. Everyone was confused but still kept playing. Tommy was in shock but went along with it because this was what he wanted. He missed Adams lips and he looked at Adam as he pulled away and kept playing his bass. Adam walked away and kept singing. They finished the song and Adam told the band he was going to incorporate that kiss into the performance and see how the audience would react to it. Tommy pretended to act like he didn't know about it but agrees to do it. He was so happy inside and didn't know how much longer he could hold his happiness inside. He put away his bass and followed Adam to his car. "Are we really gonna do this every night?" Tommy called from behind. Adam turned to face tommy. "Yeah. Isn't this what you wanted?" Tommy looked at Adam and he couldn't resist anymore he grabbed Adam and pushed him against his car and started kissing him passionately. Adam kissed back but tried to pull away without hurting Tommy's feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam pulled away softly and got into his car. Tommy went and got into the car with Adam. Tommy could sense something was wrong. Adam was so quiet and he could feel it when they kissed that Adam was holding back. Tommy turned to look at Adam and studied his face. "Is something wrong?" Adam lost in thought blinked and looked at tommy for a slight second. "No." He lied. "I'm just concentrating on the road and just thinking about the tour. I'm kinda nervous." Tommy just nodded and looked away. "Yea, I'm kinda nervous too." They pulled up to Adams house and went inside. Once inside tommy headed towards Adams bedroom and quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Adam followed and did the same. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and closed his eyes. Adam layed there and finally dozed off into a deep sleep. Tommorw was a new day.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam woke up at 6 am. He turned over to see tommy laying there asleep. He couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful tommy was and how much he wanted to be with tommy. But then he thought about the risk and what if tommy was just in a phase? He wanted more. He wanted a relationship not just a hook up. He didn't realize tommy had woken up and was staring at his concerned face. "You ok?" Adam quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Yea. I'm fine. Just gonna shower up and head to the store." Tommy looked down at his feet and wondered why Adam was pulling away so much. He wasn't sure if he had pressured Adam into kissing him on stage. What if Adam didn't want to do it? He just thought about it and decided to just not go through with the kiss and just leave it at that. He got up dressed in his clothes and walked out of Adams house. He decided to walk home since he didn't have his car there. Adam got out the shower and went to his room to find tommy gone. He called him. No answer. He was worried now. The tour started today and if he didn't have a bass player he didn't have a tour. He called tommy again later on and he answered. "Hey. Where'd you go? I called you earlier." "Sorry I had to go but ill meet up with you guys later. Just doing some shit right now." Adam was relieved tommy was gonna show up. "Ok see you later then." They both hung up and Adam was already on his way to the buses. He was hoping tommy wouldn't bail after tonight's show.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later tommy showed up. He looked upset. Adam didn't know if he should talk to him. Tommy just glanced at Adam and went straight to the bus. Adam followed quickly behind. He was curious why tommy was acting this way. Could it be that tommy caught on to the hints he was giving him? He finally caught up to tommy. "Hey! Thank god you made it. Are you ok?" Tommy just looked at Adam and nodded. "I'm fine." Adam smiled softly at tommy and gave him a hug. "Tommy I think we need to talk.." Tommy looked at Adam and just nodded. They finished getting all of their things on the buses and were heading to the first town. Adam and tommy shared a bus and the other band members shared another bus. Adam changed into his pjs and came out to find tommy Layin in his bed playing guitar. Adam walked towards tommy and sat next to him. "Hey, I noticed earlier you weren't in the greatest mood.. What was bothering you?" Tommy looked at Adam and set down his guitar. "Maybe we shouldn't do the kiss on stage." Tommy looked at Adam and waited for a reaction. "Are you sure tommy? I mean we can do it if you like?" Tommy hesitated and decide to just ask adam why he was pulling away so much. "Adam? Why are you pulling away from me? Is there something wrong with me?" Adam looked at tommy a little shocked. "No.. Well nothing's wrong with you. I just don't know if us being in a relationship is good right now." Tommy looked down. He was hurt and he didn't want Adam to see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Ok. Then we won't be in a relationship. We can just be friends and that's it." Adam looked at tommy and he felt bad. He really liked tommy and he really wanted to be with him. "Tommy we can do the kiss and still be friends." Tommy looked up at Adam with tears in his eyes. "Whatever you say boss." He got up and walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Adam felt horrible. The look on Tommy's face broke his heart he didn't want to hurt tommy. Tommy sat on the toilet and cried silently so Adam wouldn't hear. His tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of anger. "I'm never gonna be good enough for him." He thought to himself. He cleaned his face and opened the door to the restroom and made sure Adam went to bed before comming out. Adam was no where in sight so tommy came out and went to lay on his bed. He held his pillow and cried himself to sleep. Adam was laying in bed and he could hear Tommy's faint cries. He felt so bad but it had to be done. He couldn't lead tommy on and he wasn't about to get Hurt if tommy changed his mind about what he wanted later on. He slowly drifted to sleep and that night he dreamt his first dream of tommy joe.


End file.
